


【铁虫/双总裁】过激接触反应（番外）

by Loririririri



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loririririri/pseuds/Loririririri





	【铁虫/双总裁】过激接触反应（番外）

隐忍的呻吟夹杂着喘息徘徊在属于年轻总裁的办公室里，肆虐的荷尔蒙碰撞爆发，充斥了这并不算不算大的房间。彼得的双手被身后之人紧扣在办公桌上，扭动着腰肢迎合着撞击。

他们总喜欢用最强烈的方式性.爱，任凭对方肆无忌惮的在身体上留下印记。任凭双唇被磨蚀红肿，伸伸舌头便可以品尝到一股血腥味。他们总是停不下来，停不下来去接近对方。他们曾在发布会的幕布后亲吻，在公司的天台上亲吻，在秘书转过头的空暇中亲吻……他们在一切不被人看见的地方留下了痕迹，却从未改变过示人时的针锋相对。

这样的相处模式无疑是有些病态的，却没有人愿意去挑破，毕竟为身为钢铁侠与蜘蛛侠的托尼和彼得无不享受着这当中的快感。

“我只知道我不能释怀，我不能停止爱你。”

蜘蛛血清将两人的身体送到了前所未有的契合点，而他们的灵魂则生来彼此吸引。

“你有没有想过，要是蜘蛛侠和彼得不是一个人怎么办。”彼得将自己从近乎疯狂的动作中扯会了半边思绪，问出了一个想问许久的问题。

“哦宝贝，你一定要在这种时候问这个问题吗……没有这个可能性，至少这件事没有发生，那就是没有。”

“少来……哈啊，我可不相信你这个家伙会不给自己留后路。”感受着随即到来的更加猛烈的撞击，彼得也有些报复性的在下一次送入时绞紧了体内的那物。

“你真是……”托尼着实对彼得这样的行为感到无奈，“你说对了，我确实是有血清洗涤剂，”

“但我早就在发现帕克总裁就是蜘蛛侠的下一秒将它连同配一起被我炸了。”

 

End.


End file.
